1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter comprising a thermostat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A starter is activated by the action of switching on a start switch of a key switch, whereby an engine is ignited and started. Once the engine is ignited and started, the starter is deactivated by the action of switching off the start switch of the key switch. At that time, for reasons such as deterioration of the return of the key switch, etc., the start switch may not be switched off and the starter may continue to operate even after the engine has been ignited, whereby the starter generates heat and is damaged by that heat.
A known example of a conventional starter which provides the function of preventing the excessive continuous energizing of the starter, is the starter disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. SHO 51-114541. In that starter, a relay contact is connected in series to an attracting coil of a starter magnetic switch and a positive resistor (posistor) is connected in series to a relay coil which opens and closes the relay contact, whereby any abnormal increase in the temperature of the attracting coil is detected and continuous energizing of the attracting coil in the starter is interrupted.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. SHO 56-37441, a starter is proposed in which a bimetallic switch, which opens when a predetermined temperature is reached, and a resistance are connected to the coil of a magnetic switch in a starter.
One problem is that building switching devices, such as posistors, bimetallic switches, etc., into a starter which open or close a circuit when a predetermined temperature is reached, requires the procurement of space for installation, which is not easy and increases the size of the starter. Another problem is that unless a device is installed in a position where it can easily detect any increase in temperature which will damage the starter, the temperature detection performance thereof will be reduced.